Taken For Granted
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Aeron rescues Tammy from a would-be rapist/murderer while he's in a blood-rage. When he notices the effect this woman has on his Demon, Wrath, he denies it. She then falls ill, and he realizes he's taken for granted all the little things shes done for him


**Title: **Taken For Granted

**Author: **Snitch Me

**Rating: **M+

**Summary: **Aeron is overtaken by his Demon and goes on a rampage. Nothing can stop him. Until he comes across a young woman who manages to somehow cut through the red haze blinding his vision and calm down Wrath. Even through the fighting, she manages to hold onto him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTU. But, I'm having fun playing with their stories just a bit. :D :D

**Pairings: **Aeron/Tammy

**A/N: **Hey! I found my second passion, after HP! LOTU is one of my favourite series of books, and I'm finally braving it enough to write about it! I have four/? Books and I can't wait for the rest! Eep! I want to get them, but sadly I don't have the money ):

Also, this will be just a side-project. I'm not going to be working too hard on this story, just so you know….. HP comes first, I'm afraid. :D :D

**Chapter One: **Help!

Tammy Guthery was an ordinary thirty five year old woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, a nice, tan complexion and a beautiful, bubbly personality. She stood at five foot three and weighed less than one hundred and forty pounds. She was also quite eccentric and many people called her crazy. She lived about ten minutes outside of Budapest, Hungary on a small farm with her dog Raif. He was half wolf, half German Shepard, but his coat was all black.

People in Budapest liked her, loved her. She was well-known and many people enjoyed having her around to talk to. She'd seen the so-called Lords and admired the one named Lucian, but was frightened of the one called Maddox. She was completely disgusted with Paris, and found both Reyes and Kane fascinating. Gideon, Strider, and Cameo, she didn't have an opinion on. She had, once, spoken to the quiet Amun, who had given her a smile and a soft "Hello" before he went along with his business.

Tammy hadn't really met any of the Lord's wives or partners except for the now heavily pregnant Ashlynn, who had two sweet little boys and a beautiful little girl. Currently, she was carrying another boy and her husband was a little overprotective.

**x.x.x.x**

On November 2005, she pulled her old coat on, grabbed her purse and walked out the front of her shop at nine thirty five to lock up the door. She always hated night time, and rarely stayed past seven-thirty if she could help it. Shrugging, the woman walked down the sidewalk, humming softly to herself. As she started walking past the alley half-way past the next block after her shop, a hand reached out to grab her and grabbed her sleeve.

Startled, she screamed and was roughly pulled into the dark shadows and pinned against the dirty wall. She couldn't see a face, but she shuddered when she felt the hot breath ghosting against her cheek. A knife was held to her throat, digging lightly into her skin. She could smell the faint stench of alcohol.

" 'ey pretty lady," the man slurred, pressing roughly against her. She found it difficult to breath, and her mouth opened to gasp in air. A hand groped her between her thighs roughly, making her snap out of her shock. She began to struggle, freeing her arms and working a leg between the man's, jerking her knee forcefully against the man's groin. He groaned, the knife slipping in his hands just a bit, and causing a small wound to appear on her neck. She cried out, pushing him away from her, but didn't count on being dragged down and pinned to the ground.

"Stop! Oh, God! Stop it!" she screamed, fighting her attacker. Her shirt was ripped, her pants covered in filth and she was sure she would have bruises for at least a couple days.

A fluttering of wings alerted her to something, and next thing she knew, a shirtless man in dark low-slung jeans was ripping her would-be rapist off and slamming him into the wall. Weakly, but not so weak she couldn't move, she backed up against the wall and watched with her knees huddled against her chest as the new man snapped the drunkard's neck. He then turned to her and knelt, no he crouched, down beside her with a pensive look on his face. Hard eyes roamed over the damage done, before a hand was held out and she frowned. Who was this man?

**x.x.x.x**

Aeron stood in the middle of his room after a day of training with Strider, his muscles aching and protesting each move. It had eased a little of his tension, but after being called by the Moirai, he couldn't calm down. Why did the Fates have to continuingly mess with his and his friend's lives? Why did they have to proclaim that Maddox's youngest son would one day take over for one of them? What did that even _mean_?

His thoughts were growing morbid, he decided. Maybe he needed a talk with the ever-cheerful Paris. Yes, that's what he needed. Paris. Talking. Distract the other man from sex for once in his goddamn miserable prolonged life!

The man growled, long and deep as he turned and stormed from his room. He needed another fight. It'd been too long since he'd lost control of Wrath.

"Maddox!" he yelled, not expecting the man to turn towards him at all. But he was faced with the giant mass of man who was the Keeper of Violence. Angrily, ruthlessly, he shoved the man backwards.

Maddox seemed confused at his actions for a second, then shrugged and this movement only served to enrage him even more.

"Maddox, look out!" Torin yelled from the background, only seconds before Aeron tackled him to the ground. He could heard Ashlyn, Danika, Anya and William in the background yelling and screaming for Lucien, Kane and Strider to do something. Anything! But he allowed the pounding of his blood rushing in his ear drums to drown out the nose as he pummelled Maddox. The man had his arms up and protecting his face, but not his chest or stomach.

Red begin to seep into his vision, and he knew it got bad. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up. Tossed him against a wall.

Saying no more, doing no more but allowing himself to get lost in the haze, he ripped his shirt off and his wings erupted with a spurt of blood from his shoulder blades. He growled deeply and ran, ignoring the calls of his brothers and their wives.

He just needed to fly. Work off the rage that had overcome him.

For hours, he flew above the city. Then he heard a woman's scream and he took off.

Wrath wouldn't let him see the woman, only the man who attacked her. In the back of his mind, Aeron/Wrath heard her whimpers and laboured breathing as he ripped the man's head from his shoulders.

He turned to the woman, and Wrath….purred? Rumbled?

He blinked, Wrath receding into his mind with a contentedness.

"W-who are you?" the woman whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I will not hurt you." He replied, kneeling before her. "Come, let us get you somewhere safe, yes?" He scooped her up into his arms and, despite her protests, once more flew into the air and to the fortress.

"Aw, fuck. Not another!" he heard William grumble.

"Aeron, are you okay now?" Danika asked him, being hugged tightly to Reyes' side.

"Fine." He rumbled deeply. "I am okay."

"Oh, goody! Another human!" Lucien's Anya squeeled. "Well? What's her name?"

"Tammy." The woman in his arms quivered, subconsciously scooting closer to him. He held her out to Maddox, who began to take her. Tammy only clung to him, shaken up by the new people.

"Tammy, Maddox won't hurt you. You've met a couple of the guys before, we've been in your shops." Ashlyn said, coming up beside her husband. "C'mon, hun."

Tammy glanced up at Aeron, to see him looked down at her. He nodded, and she went easily to Maddox's arms.

**A/N:**

First chappie! Yay!


End file.
